Make you fall in love all over again
by The Writing Artist
Summary: Camille and Logan's relationship is at an all time high! Too bad Camille forget everything about Logan, and now hates every single thing about him. But knowing Logan, he's not going to give up that easy. "I'll just make you fall in love with me all over again!"
1. I'm sorry

**Quite note: This story shall only (unless requested multiple times) be told in Camille's Point of View. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Camille? Camille? CAMILLE!" There was a male voice above me, obviously concerned... Someone with black hair?<p>

"We've got to get her to hospital!" A new voice. It came from someone with muddy blond hair... Standing next to some girl with long brown hair that was about his shoulder height

The world around me began to spin, I staggered a bit until someone put an arm around me to keep me stable.

"Are you okay? Camille? Camille?" A girl with dark blond hair shook my shoulders and shook them, trying to get my attention back to reality.

"She's gonna be okay! Right?" A panicked voice with a slight latin accent spoke. "Right? Logan? She's going to be okay, RIGHT?" The person that was speaking was racking his hair out.

I tried to reach an arm out, trying to grab at the unknown. "I'm... Okay..." I managed to work out, my eyesight becoming more and more hazy.

"Don't talk. Save your energy." The black haired, anonymous boy spoke again. "Just wait for the ambulance."

I was confused. I didn't need an ambulance! I was just... So... sleepy... Where's my bed? Why isn't it dark yet?

As some ambulance sirens began to close in, my vision began to haze even more. There was two of each object. I began to felt dizzy, as I clutched my head whilst I fell down into a pair of arms. I saw people bursting through the door with medical gear. Who was it for? I scanned the room, there was orange couches... A kitchen... A TV... Some sort of black comb and cuda spray left on the kitchen counter... A black helmet... And heavy calculus text books stacked on a wide, but small bookshelf... And... Was there a swirly slide indoors?

"Over here! I think she's going to pass out!" A little girl spoke as she pointed to me madly.

I suddenly felt something warm and wet on my head. I looked at my hand. It was red. Why was it red? Was I finger painting? Or was it just some sort of cranberry juice that I had spilled?

My surroundings began to turn deathly dark. Everything was so black... Why was the world so black?... So black...Black... Dark... Is it night time already? I'm getting really sleepy... So... sleepy...

* * *

><p>I forced my eyes open, seeing some unknown faces above me. Who's hand is that?... Oh wait... That's my hand... But who are those people? My friends? Family? In fact... What was my name, again? Was it Caylen? No... Catherine? No... Katie? Um... Caitlin? ... Why couldn't I remember... What was my job? An artist? What was my-<p>

"Camille! You're okay!" The boy with black hair that was sitting to my right, was insanely happy. Was he crying? What'd I do? Wait a minute... He was... happy... Strange anonymous boy...

"Camille! You're finally awake!" I was puzzled and scanned all of their expressions. They all looked so happy for some reason... Like the raven haired guy.

"Who's Camille?" I asked, bewildered as I sat up on the bed. I swung the pillow around me so that I could rest my arms on it.

Their joyful expressions dropped and turned more worrisome.

"... You're Camille..." Some guy with smooth chestnut hair said, dropping his black comb before scampering around to get it again..

"Oh..." I nodded, remembering everything about me. I looked down at myself. Why was I in a hospital bed? I touched the spot on my head where there was previously red stuff. Instead of feeling hair, I felt some sort of material wrapped around my head.

"So... Why am I here?" I asked. They all exchanged worried glances with each other, making me worried as well..

"You hit your head... It was pretty bad." The male with a faint latin accent said. "We had to get you to hospital." I nodded, still confused, but starting to understand the situation.

"So then... Who are all you people?" They all gawked and gaped at me, making me give them a confused expression back. "Well?.." I prompted them, making a hand gesture while I was at it.

"Y-y-you don't remember us?" A smaller girl with brown hair asked, making a puppy dog face.

"Aaaaawww! You're so cute, Katie!" I wanted to scoop her up and hug her, but she was too far away as she was standing at the end of the bed.. Katie's expression brightened the second she heard her name.

"Well... I'm Jo..." The girl with dark blond hair said. "I'm your best fri-"

"Jo!" I suddenly remembered her.

She has her own show, lives in Palm Woods and is also an actress! And she's also the girlfriend of -

"Kendall!" He grinned, Hi-fiving - "James!" I was so glad that I could remember each of them one by one. But who was... The latin boy... And the black haired boy?

The two stared at me intently, like their stares would help me remember.

"Here are your corndogs." A lady handed the latin two corndogs...

"Carlos!" He threw one of the two corn dogs away and jumped up and down excitedly with one in his mouth. I chuckled, I honestly didn't know if he was excited I remembered him, or if he finally got the corndogs he ordered.

"Wooo hooo!" He cheered, grinning from ear to ear. I was surprised his muscles could even stretch that far. "Remember Logain yet?" He asked, taking the corndog out of his mouth.

Logan... I felt a small ring of familiarity to it.

"Wait... You... Are... Logan?" I gripped his shoulder, making him smile at me with so much love. I felt endlessly guilty for what I was about to tell him. "I'm sorry... I don't remember you..."

* * *

><p><strong>^_^b Hope you enjoyed~! And just a quick warning: <span>THIS STORY IS SECOND PRIORITY TO MY OTHERS!<span>  
><strong>

**Other than that, this story will probably only have about 10-ish chapters!**

**Now... You know what I really want? A review. So go and REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! Just one measely review, only takes seconds to write! And of course, CC (constructive criticism) is welcomed!**

**Please review~!**


	2. So the bet is made

Logan's face turned fearfully grim, his eyes glazed over with worry.

"I'm... so sorry..." I apologized again, taking his hand and holding it firmly.

"It's... It's because I didn't help you practice your role, and you failed isn't it?" He asked, his temper slowly rising.

"I have... no idea what you're talking about..." I said, absolutely lost.

"Camille! Don't play dumb!" Logan stood up forcefully.

Despite the fact that I could hardly remember Logan, I knew that right now, he was definitely out of character.

"Logan!" I felt a mood swing coming on... "What the heck to you mean? I don't even remember anything about yo-"

"Exactly my point!" He shouted, throwing his arms out. "Why is it that you remember everyone, but me? The one whom you loved?" I could tell the raven haired boy was losing it.

"Logan, Logan-"

"Kendall! Don't try to hush me!" Logan dropped his angry attitude, instead, becoming sorrowful. With that, he stormed out the room.

I wanted to faint. Why the heck would I fall in love with this... this... this idiot? He gets upset because I just forgot his name? It's not my fault! How can he pin this down on me? That bastard.

It's been two weeks since Logan's Tantrum, and everyone had left to either go to school, film their show, or go to Roque Records. And I'm tellin' ya, it's not nice being alone in a hospital bed. And funny thing is, Logan never visits unless he's forced to. But even then, he would rarely speak.

The only thing that has kept me satisfied, was the fact that I was going to be finally let back into my apartment again.

My injury has pretty much healed, but the doctors are still weary if I put too much pressure on my brain, so they're making me stay in bed most of the time. And the rare moments when I can talk a short walk, was like momentary heaven. The only time it was ruined, when my head started drifting to that Logan-guy again. And speaking of which, was happening right now.

I sighed, walking back to my room slowly, completely ignoring the fast footsteps that were behind me.

The corridors

Why the heck can't I stop thinking about him? And how come one half of me still has a wishy-washy feeling about him? I cursed myself, wanting to smack my head. Reason I didn't? Trial and error, my friends...

"Hey Camille..." An apologetic voice said behind me. Of course, stupid Logan would come to apologize to me, just when I was thinking about him. I ignored the raven haired boy. "Sorry for... Um... making you mad..." He paused, seeing that I was confused.

How in the world did he know I was mad at him?

"The guys told me!" He shout-whispered.

"Who said I was mad?" I inquired, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, you hardly talked to me-"

"I'm FURIOUS!" I cried, throwing up my hands in frustration. He laughed, and stood next to me. "And it was you who never talked to me!"

"You're cute when you're mad." He smiled affectionately.

"Furious," I corrected, giving him another light glare.

"Yeah, furious. Cute," Logan repeated, now grinning at me widely.

"Thanks for the information."

We stayed in silence, not making eye-contact whatsoever. An odd comforting feeling filled me having him next to me - and, suddenly, I felt very self-conscious of him standing next to me.

"How is Big Time Rush doing?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Reasonably well, I suppose. Didn't know you were worried."

"Curious, not worried."

Silence filled the air again.

"Ten days, I'm going to make you fall in love with me in ten days."

"What?" I sat up properly and looked at him in confusion.

"Ten days," he repeated, following me and looking at me directly in the eye. He was looking so serious, I took a step back in confusion. The few times Logan pulled on a straight face were times of ominous announcements. Why I knew that? Don't ask, just a feeling.

"We're getting freaking married?" I could imagine the walking nurses starting to press their ears against the door to listen to our conversation. I mean, this would probably be one of the juiciest gossip around for quite a while.

"No! I won't! I'd rather die than to get married to someone I hardly even know!" I said, wanting to shriek my head off.

"Ten days!" He repeated, everything but shouting.

"...right...I'm going to...uh... Go to sleep now..." I grew somewhat scared. He grabbed my wrist.

"Ten days! In ten days, I, Logan Mitchell, will make Camille Roberts fall in love with me!" I looked at him in wide-eyed shock and terror at his words, but regained my composure.

"And, I refuse to fall in love with Logan Mitchell in the next ten days or face unearthly torture." I gave a small glare, but somewhere on the inside, I had a bad feeling.

"Is that a bet?" Logan's faced cracked into a sly grin, excitement growing on his face.

"You betcha." I smirked, having a feeling that I would win.

We stayed in silence. I suddenly realized that he was gripping my wrist, so I quickly batted his hand away.

"Hey... When is my Dad coming to pick me up?" I asked, growing a little tired.

"Yeah... about that..." He said as I yawned, covering it up with my hand.

"About?..." I prompted him, leaning back into my pillow whilst taking a small sip of water.

"Um... By the way... I'm your ride home...Anyways... Let the bet, begin!" He said, pointing a finger up into the air arrogantly.


	3. Day 2

It's been a whole day since the 'bet' was made, and thanks to the weekends, I was able to avoid Logan for the whole day. But the inevitable has it's way of making the dreaded happen. In this case, forcing me to school.

"Hi Camille, good morning!" Katie greeted, taking a seat near me. I drowsily looked at her.

"Morning." I echoed, yawning deeply.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Katie inquired suspiciously.

"You can say that..." I said, trailing off.

Why? Something bothering you?" Katie looked at me with a concerned expression. I regained my composure and shook my head quickly.

"It's really nothing; I have...insomnia..." I lied, closing my eyes and sunk myself onto the desk, shrinking my head into my arm.

"Oh. I thought it had something to do with a boy…you just had that sort of expression on your face...but I guess it was a false alarm," Katie said.

Man, this girl was good. Maybe she does know us better than ourselves...

I laid my head on my desk and kept my eyes closed, attempting to get a few minutes of rest before lessons began... Yeah, at the age of eighteen, I'm still in the Palm Woods. But it _is _my last year, anyway. There was an ache in the back of my head from my lack of sleep the previous night and nothing I did would help soothe it out. (I was about to whack myself on the back of my head with a hammer, but my dad caught me...What? Desperate times calls for desperate measures!)

The teacher walked up to her desk, taking out the role call.

"Johnny?"

"Yes."

I completely zoned out, ignoring the role call until it reached -

"Camille?" I blinked several times. "Camille? Is Camille here?" I finally registered that she was calling my name.

"Yes! I'm here!" I jolted up from the desk.

"Okay... Is Michael here?" I leaned my head against the desk again, having a feeling that some people were missing from the room and that they were about to barge in any second.

"Logan?" I couldn't help but perk up to check if he was there. And sure enough, he wasn't. "Logan?" The teacher repeated. "Logan Mitchell. Has anyone seen Logan Mitchell?" And with that -

the door burst open.

The Big Time Rush boys stumbled in the room, tripping over each other's feet before standing up and smoothing out the creases in their clothes with a sheepish grin plastered on their faces.

"Boys, please take a seat." Miss Collins sighed, ticking off four names.

"Hi Camille..." Logan breathed silently, taking a seat next to me. I gave a small glare before taking my chair and shuffling away to the end of my desk, getting as far away from him as possible.

For the next hour or so, I was practically off in my own little world. I was in some sort of trance, just staring off into space without a single thought drifting into my mind.

I mean, the book we were reading was endlessly boring. It was about some girl who didn't like some boy. Yet in the middle of the book, the girl begins to like the boy and -

"Camille?" I ignored the figure that blocked my view of the ground and shoved them aside, looking at the particular small clump of dust that I was staring at for who-knows-long.

"CAMILLE!" Carlos got his full drinkbottle and sprayed it in my face.

"WHAT?" I slammed my palms onto the desk, making me stand up in the process.

"..." Carlos recoiled, shrinking behind Kendall and pointed to Logan. "It's lunch... We were about to go to the cafeteria..." He squeaked before everyone, including myself, filed out the room.

I was one of the last to get served, so I was absolutely determined to avoid Logan. Even if all... The seats were taken... Except the one next to him... Which is the one that's totally deserted.

"So glad that you want to sit with me." Logan smirked as I sat down grudgingly beside him, huffing to myself.

"So... Wanna go to a movie? A date?" Logan whipped out two tickets from behind his back.

"..." I blinked multiple times before backing away, only making him take steps forward. "No." I replied sternly, pulling out my acting just to appear reluctant.

"Aw don't be unfair!" Logan whined. "The second you got home you locked yourself in your room and I didn't even get to talk to you! It's only day one!"

I cleared my throat. "No, day two." I corrected smugly, only to have to explain my argument. "The deal was made yesterday, so it started yesterday. Today is day two."

Logan paused. "One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"TWO!"

"One!"

"TWO DAMMIT!"

Silence.

"One and a half?"

"FINE!" I said, too tired to even bother responding. Now that I thought about it, it wasn't even worth arguing over.

"Aw c'mon, you know you want to!" Logan smirked, waving the tickets in my face. "It's romance..."

He brought his grinning face very close to mine. Too close. Butterflies began to flutter about in my stomach. My cheeks were burning. He backed me into a wall - I blinked rapidly. A retort shot up my tongue and stopped in its tracks. I licked my lips nervously as I felt my heart beating fast against my chest.

And before I knew it. I opened my eyes to see Logan rubbing his jaw, and my fist aching.

"I-I'm sorry..." I backed away more, afraid what he would do after he met my eyes. Why does he have to be so darn cute? I can't - wait a minute! Did I just…?

I got up and began banging my head on the wall.

"Camille! What are you doing?" Logan exclaimed, he jumped out of bed and took hold of my shoulders.

"Giving...myself...a...concussion..." I said in between smacks.

"Stop!" His voice was no longer coy and happy, dropping to a worried octave. His grip on my shoulders tightened. "Cut it out! You could seriously hurt yourself! VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!"

He yanked me backwards, and then I was tumbling downwards - I closed my eyes getting ready for impact as I hit the hard floor...but nothing happened. Something broke the fall, and I was a bit afraid to find out what that something exactly was...

I opened my eyes slowly and stared right into his face - smiling crookedly, probably because of my punch.

"Ew..." I said - I pushed against the floor to lift myself off of him, but his arms bound around me and held me down. I looked at his face and his smile shown even more profoundly.

"I quite like this position."

"Well, I don't," I said stubbornly - still struggling to break free of his hold. I tried not looking at him, because I could feel the heat on my face. I was most definitely blushing right now. I leaned to the right a little too far and we rolled over - now me on top of him. I gasped, and I felt my blush deepen.

Maybe the only thing that I was glad for, was the fact that class had started... Hang on...

"Um... I'm just going to class now..." I quickly jumped up to my feet, rushing away before Logan could even open his mouth.

* * *

><p>After yet another hour, school was finally out. Now this, I would usually be thankful for, but seeing that Logan would probably pester me even more... I'm more dreading it.<p>

"Camille!" I heard a familiar deep voice that belonged to my -

"Dad!" I grinned and gave him a tight hug. Yes, I have seen him yesterday... But only for a second, because I refused to come out of my room.

"C'mon, we're going shopping!" I narrowed my eyes at my father as we both got into his car. He never just 'goes shopping' with me.

"Where?"

"A mall..."

"...In?"

"In town..."

"But I don't need to buy anything and -" We halted to a stop, and before I could even finish I sentence, Dad shoved me out of the car.

"See you after the movie!" He yelled out of the window before it rolled up.

I blinked, trying to register what had happened... I had been tossed out my Dad's car. To a movie theater... He just drove off... AND LOGAN OFFERED TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME.

I turned around with blazing anger, marching towards a waving Logan.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST GET MY DAD TO THROW ME OUT OF HIS CAR?" I screech, making passersby give us sour looks.

"Just ignore that and let's watch the movie!" The raven haired boy dragged me into the building, towards the food stands. "And I noticed how reluctant you were before, so I invited the boys and Jo so it wouldn't be so bad for you!"

I felt a small smile creep it's way onto my face. _That's sweet how he would invite his friends just so that I would feel better..., _I thought as I watched Carlos order a ton of food that I doubt we would even finish.

"Soda?" Carlos asked cheerfully.

"No." I replied sternly, remembering that I was just tossed out of a car and forced to go watch a movie.

"Popcorn?"

"No."

"Jellybeans?"

"No.

"C'mon... I can't eat all this myself..." Carlos sighed as the load of food that hasn't been claimed by the others was about to fall to the ground.

"Let's just watch the movie -" I stopped mid sentence, taking a seat between Logan and Carlos whilst my stomach grumbled.

Carlos grinned and tilted the bowl of popcorn towards me. Grudgingly, I took a handful of the food and threw it in my mouth, chewing bitterly.

And as the romantic movie played out, I didn't notice that Logan had put one arm around me. I didn't notice that I slowly leaned towards him. Didn't notice that I'm starting to fall in love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so <strong>x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x **said that this reminds her of "How to lose a guy in ten days", but I assure you this is not plagiarism! Any resemblance is purely a coincidence. And I've never watched that movie before anyway. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, otherwise this would SOO be an episode.**

**Please review~! I'd appreciate feedback from my fellow authors!**


	4. Day 3

"WOOOO!" The chorus of happy teens chimed through the classroom.

"And since our english project is about horror, tonight we'll be heading on a _scary night trail_!" Miss Collins cooed, pointing to a picture of a ghost that she had doodled on the board.

"Do we get partners?" Someone called out.

"Yes, you will receive partners." Everyone seemed to edge towards one of their friends. "You have two minutes to pair yourself up."

Carlos and James automatically stood together. Jo happily looped her arm around Kendall's, and Logan walked up to me. I tried to go with Katie, I truly did, but turns out she's going to be one of the people jumping out of bushes and screaming in our faces...

"This is going to be SO AWESOME." Carlos cheered, eagerly jumping around James.

"I hope there's gonna be light..." James murmured under his breath. "Otherwise no one can see my hair!" He whimpered pitifully, his hands running through his smooth head of hair.

I groaned and slammed my forehead against my desk with annoyance. I can't help being emotional... And emotional counts mood swings... And mood swings means I can get scared easily... And when I get scared, I can pretty much qualify as a heart attack victim.

"All my helpers, get into your costumes by nine-thirty. The rest of you, go to the nature walk place. We gave you a map just a few minutes ago." Everyone's heads dipped down to look at their maps before turning their attention back to Miss Collins. "The Nature Walk usually closed that late, but we've got some time to use it."

"Do we absolutely _have _to?" I asked gingerly.

"Of course! Then you can use your fear to write a horror novel! Which I'm sure Stephanie would _love _if she was here..." From the corner of my eye, I saw Carlos flinch ever so slightly upon hearing her name.

"... Aww..." I whined, ignoring the fact that the rest of the class was buzzing with excitment.

By the time it was six-thirty, Katie had went to meet up with Miss Collins. I was so lucky that I didn't bump into her whilst she was wearing her costume, or I would have been screaming in broad daylight. And that wasn't a good look.

"We need a torches!" Carlos yelled and rampaged through 2J, desperately trying to find some. "... But we can use this!" Carlos declared, holding up a rag with oil and a lit match.

"NO!" Logan pounced and waved the match out. "That's for... emergencies... How did you find my emergency kit? !"

And as the painfully slow hours ticked by, we had finally arrived at the scene of my possible death. The-scary-night-trail-which-is-in-the-park-and-will-also-kill-me... Nice name, no?

"Is everyone ready? And remember _not _to trail off the path! It's really easy to get lost! Plus, there's some sort of cliff over here, so be careful!"

"YES!" The class cheered, wooping as the first few people were let through. It was like they were completely oblivious to the warning Miss Collins had just issued.

"No..." I murmured angrily as I walked timidly into the nature walkway. Ghostly fingers traced their fingers down my spine, making me shiver with fear.

"Just take deep breaths. We'll be fine." He said comfortingly, making me feel just a little better... "If something happens, I'll protect you." I felt my cheeks burn up.

And for the record, I let him edge a little closer to me as we walked.

Suddenly, there was a rustle beside us. I began to get edgy and fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I began to take more tentative steps. And as quickly as it happened, a roaring bear jumped out of the trees.

"..." I stood there, facing it and blinking several times before registering what had happened.

"..." The bear stood with it's arms above the head, towering over me.

"..." It stood it's ground.

"..." Logan stood stiffly, scared of my reaction. "You okay?"

Silence.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

I squealed, shutting my eyes as tight as they would go before rushing into the trees. I ignored the branches that wacked my limbs and body. It was remarkable that I didn't bash into any trees as I was running for my life. I was glad that I didn't fall down the small cliff that Miss Collins... Scratch that...

"CLIFFF!" I tumbled down, I was grateful that it wasn't high.

Near the bottom, I was skidding downhill, thankfully feet first.

I tried to navigate my way down, and just as I was about to get up and walk, some rock suddenly materialized in front of me and my left ankle was smashed right against it.

"Ugh..." I leaned up against a tree and stood up with my right foot and swiveled my injured foot, only to be rewarded with a teeth wrenching pain. "Okay... I just sprained it... Very badly." I sighed, sitting down and leaned against the tree.

"Camille? !" I heard my voice being called from somewhere above me. "Are you there? This isn't funny!" Logan's voice was desperate.

"Down here!" I called out in a random direction.

"Okay!" I sighed in relief, only to remember -

"There's a cliff! Careful!" There was a series of clattering rocks.

"Thanks for the warning..." Logan shouted breathlessly. "I got a rope, be down in a sec."

After minutes, not seconds, I could see Logan's figure scaling the cliff with the torch held between his teeth. I shielded my eyes from the light, my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. As Logan reached the bottom, there was a loud snap.

"... What was that?"

"... The rope snapped..." My face fell, his had the opposite reaction. "Looks like we're trapped... TOGETHER!" He beamed, nudging my left ankle as he moved closer to me.

"Owww. Watch it!" I snapped, caressing my poor foot.

"..." Logan paused and immediately apologized. "Is it broken?" He asked, his voice no longer cheerful.

"Well, I can move it... It just really hurts if I do." He nodded knowingly.

"That's okay... But I advise that you don't walk on it for a while." As he finished his sentence, the pitter patter of rain began to crash through the leaves of our tree. "Let's find some shelter first."

I blushed as he began to lift me up. More importantly, it was _how _he carried me. He lifted me up bridal style and just tramped.

"Put me down!" I squirmed, only for him to tighten his grip.

"You can't walk, I feel that it's my duty as your fiance to do this anyway." My blush deepened, but I kept my stubborn attitude and crossed my arms, trying to draw attention from my red face.

By the time it had probably reached eleven, we had thankfully had found a small overhang from the cliff we had both skidded down. Now I had to say that, or Logan would just say "I DIDN'T FALL!".

"You warm enough?" Logan asked, even though his teeth were chattering. He pulled out his backpack and produced one blanket and wrapped it around me.

Man, this guy is always prepared... Wonder if he has any chicken soup in there...

"Aren't you c-cold?" I touched his hand. It was ice cold. "Get another blanket," I demanded with a motherly voice.

"... I only had enough room in my bag for one... But I do have a thermos!" He grinned and pulled out one and eagerly poured out... Nothing. "... Carlos..." He frowned angrily. "He must have drank it all... He did say he was thirsty though."

I sighed and wrapped the blanket around Logan. "We can share it." I shrunk my head inside, hiding the blush from seeing how close we were together.

The next morning, I awoke with my legs dangling out of the blanket. I looked towards Logan's sleeping figure with his arms and legs out stretched, taking up seventy-percent of the blue cotton blanket. Looks like someone half kicked me out in the middle of his nap.

"Wake up." I shook his shoulder, and he woke with a gasp.

"Okay... let's go..." He yawned, sitting up and tucking the blanket away into his magical bag.

"But... I can't move." I said, gesturing to my ankle, though the pain was a lot less obvious.

"I'll just carry you there." Logan stretched and grinned.

"But -"

"No but, I'll just do it."

We had to take a long detour to reach back to the pathway we had came from. We arrived back at the front of the nature walk where Miss Collins, James, Carlos, Kendall, Jo and a group of a rescue crew.

"Look! They're over there!" Carlos pointed madly at us, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well, looks like we don't need your services." Miss Collins waved the rescue men off.

Everyone was concerned, yet relieved we were okay and here. The only thing that bothered me was that -

"Why didn't you guys leave?" I asked, now having a pair of crutches from the rescue crew.

"Because that's what friends are for!" Kendall grinned.

"Actually, it's because only Logan can drive..." Carlos and James smiled sheepishly.


	5. Day 4

"Camille! Camille, could you please just put that script down for just a second?" Mrs Knight exclaimed as she laid the steaming plate of lasagna down on the kitchen counter, putting a sign that says "Carlos, eat the corndogs next to the lasangna." as a Carlos repelent.

"I'm taking the boys out Gustavo Records, and I'll be away for most of the time because they need me as a cook..." I gave her a confused look as I tossed my script aside. "Their cooks received burns after Carlos tried to cook the biggest corndog ever."

"Sounds like him." I chuckled to myself as Mrs Knight grew edgy.

"And Jo's going to be at an audition...and..." I suddenly wasn't catching on to things.

"Where's this leading?" I asked as got out of the orange couches and stood by the swirly slide, trying to edge out of the room before something bad would happen.

"And... No one's going to be home, SOOOO -" Before the mother could finish her sentence she darted to the door and locked it. With her outside, and me inside. "I NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF LOGAN." She screamed through the door.

"...You realize you have to come back inside to get the boys, right?" I smirked, walking quietly to the edge of the door and readied myself to jump through the second Mrs Knight's error had occured to her.

"Actually, we already are outside!" I heard Kendall yell triumphantly.

"Ha! We're not that stupid!" Carlos exclaimed. I imagined the grin that was plastered on his face.

"Yeah! We can think things through without Logan's help!" But before James' statment could even take any effect, Katie's irritated voice filled the air.

"WHY AM I LOCKED OUTSIDE?"

* * *

><p>Shortly after Katie's unleashed terror, the boys had agreed for Katie to go along with them and give Gustavo some inspiration for the song they were trying to get perfect.<p>

I, on the other hand, had decided to check on Logan after a loud coughing fit that had been produced from the room that he and Kendall share.

Pausing, I knocked on the door hesitantly, checking if I was welcome in. It wasn't before long until a croaky voice let me in.

"Oh... Hi, Camille." Logan replied sleepily, tugging his duvet up from his chest to his chin. "D'you think that the boys won't get into any trouble?" He asked, only to re word his question. "Actually, do you think the boys will actually behave?"

I laughed quietly. It was nice to see that even though he had a cold, he was still able to keep a positive attitude.  
>Bu<br>"Well, Katie's going to be there. And I'm sure she'll set things straight." I answered optimistically.

"Hey... While you're there... Can you pass me that Math Textbook?" He asked sheepishly, pointing to the blue hard covered book that lay on a desk far out of his reach.

"Logan, you're supposed to be resting." I scolded, placing a cup of water in his hands instead.

"You know... You'd make a good mother one day." I blushed, looking away from him awkardly until he broke the silence. "Fine... Then can you at least take that second blanket off me?" I suddenly realized his face was sickening red. Not one of those blushes that usually falls on his face when I do something 'cute', but one of those blushes that make him look like he's fuming with rage.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, shuffling over and placing my hand on his forehead that was a little too warm for my liking.

"Nah... It's just a little too hot with the heater on..." He said, his eyes about to flutter shut.

"Hey! Hey! Don't blackout!" I had an urge to slap him to his senses, but just shook his shoulder instead. "Logan..." I whined, scrunching up my nose in frustration.

Great. Now, I'm stuck with a person with a cold and a fever.

"Well... I guess I should consult Dr Google to see how to treat a fever..." I sighed, shaking the mouse that was conveniently in Logan and Kendall's room.

The desktop was an unmistakable image of the boys standing together in their ice hockey gear when they were only small nine-year-olds. And the cuteness of them is pretty much undeniable. After about five minutes of staring at the cute picture (mostly at Logan... Though I'd never tell him), the thing that had got me back on track again was Logan's occasional wheezing.

It is best to let a fever run its course, if you have a fever - it only means that your body is fighting off infection. Try sleeping it off. Keep the patient hydrated in order to help with cooling. The best fluid for this is water. You also want to make sure that the house temperature overall is cool, make sure the patient is wearing lightweight clothes to keep them at the lowest temperature as possible. If the patient is sweating, it is best to mop it up with a warm, damp towel.

I looked over to Logan, and thankfully, he wasn't sweating. I moved on to make sure he was wearing lightweight clothes, I pinched the side of his shirt, confirming the fine cotton was thin. I then left the covers at his chest, not daring to even make he was wearing suitable boxers - or whatever he wears when he sleeps.

After making sure that there was enough water for him when he wakes up, I walked lightly away from the room and snatched a damp cloth before coming back to his room.

Trying to be as silent as possible, I dragged a chair into his room and placed it next to his bed and gently laid the cloth over his forehead. And as I leaned foreward, my heart began to pound unbearably loudly - so loud I was sure that he should have woken up to ask if someone was playing the drums. My head swirled as he muttered my name sweetly in his sleep. Nothing like this had happened when I was around Logan before. Why now?

As he was about to sneeze, I quickly backed away, not wanting it to make me infected as well. Well, that, and the fact that it would look pretty damn weird if someone walked in a girl sleeping on the ground while a guy was doing calculus in bed.

There was a point when I was going on his computer, his breathing grew so silent I thought he had stopped altogether. I practically had a heartattack from the worry. But after what seemed like hours, I had fallen asleep on the chair after being an insomniac for the last few days.

"CAMILLE! We're back!" Kendall screamed as he walked to his and Logan's room.

I stirred slowly, only truly registering what position I was in when Kendall opened the door.

I had completely fallen off the chair, and now was only supporting myself on Logan's bed as he slept.

"... What're you doing?..." He asked, his eyebrows rasied, only drawing attention from Carlos and James so that they poked their heads through to see what was going on. "So what exactly were you doing while we were gone?"

"He had a fever. I treated him. Just what Mrs K askedfor me to do." I replied.

"She said just to look after him. In our words, that means just to make sure he doesn't die. Not to spend the whole day with him..." James said like he was trying to convict me of something.

"HE HAD A FEVER, OKAY?" I yelled, storming out the room and perhaps waking Logan in the process. "Stop assuming perverted thoughts."

* * *

><p><strong>xDDDDD Sorry, I just had to put that at the end! Anyways, sorry about the lack of updates : All my stories have been neglected lately because I'm trying to start original stories on FictionPress, and so far I have no inspiration -_- Plus, it was the end of school over here and we've been in the Christmas rush, my internet is pretty much dead and stuff, so no wonder I haven't done much ^_^" **

**Okay, so that aside. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I've been slaving away for the last two hours doing it xD  
><strong>

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	6. Day 5

After escaping the never ending questions from yesterday, the only possible thing that I was happy about was the fact that Logan was feeling better... Well, not that... I cared or anything.

"Hey, we should totally throw a birthday party for you and Logan!" Jo beamed as I packed my books neatly into my bag.

"No, why..." I paused. "What? Birthday party? But we don't have the same birthday!"I frowned in confusion and sent Jo a suspicious look.

"Well, you're birthday's the 8th and his is the 6th!" Jo grinned. "So we can have a party on the 7th, tomorrow. "

"Sure..." I groaned. "..." I suddenly didn't really care that yesterday was Logan's birthday. Me hanging around with him while he was sick was a good enough gift.

_You know you want Logan to be there, don't you? _I heard that irritating small voice say in my head.

_Like I'll listen to you. _I scoffed to myself. Honestly, this talking to myself stuff was pretty much a daily activity now.

_Why don't you just admit you like him? _I would have punched that voice's mouth if it wasn't coming from my own head.

_Oh, shut it. I'm not going to listen to you, conscious. _I blushed slightly at the thought of going to the dance with Logan. Sure we've gone before, but that wasn't when he was trying to make me fall love with him within ten days.

_I'll... _The voice hesitated before speaking again. _Don't make me mind control you again. _I laughed at it's pitiful attempts.

_Oh, PLEASE conscious. _I smirked and began to walk to my apartment, ignoring Jo's desperate cries to earn back my attention. Suddenly, my temple began to throb. "Ow..." I let out a small whimper of pain. _How did you do that? _I frowned up at my forehead, like I was trying to see the little voice.

_A little mind trick... _It taunted triumphantly. _FEAR ME._

"NO!" I screeched, suddenly earning the unneeded eyes of people. _Why did you make me do that? _I hissed at my own mind as I ran into the elevator, leaving a confused Jo behind me.

_If anyone asks, I was taking a shower.  
><em>

"What? !" I muttered, only for my conscious to finally disappear back into my brain. "Well at least it's gone..." I murmured thankfully, stepping out of the elevator as I suddenly bumped into Logan. Oh, I mean quite literately. I _BUMPED _into Logan.

"Woah!" He cried, stumbling over his own feet, dropping all his books that I assumed he had recently issued from the library. "Oh... Hi Camille." He said in a sing-song voice, picking up his books.

I couldn't help but give him a little assistance. It was my fault that he dropped the books... But his fault he issued two dozen books - may I add, _fat _books. But before my evil conscious could get me to do something stupid (AGAIN), Mary - the person who was constantly flirting with Logan - suddenly appeared.

"Hi, Logan." She chorused, sending me icy glares. "Camille," Mary added in with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Her black hair was set down today, a small braid hanging on her right. She too, held books in her hand. I'm pretty sure that the only reason she liked Logan was because he was the only boy who was actually _smart_. Like, smart smart.

"Well, I'll be going back to the library soon, so stop by if you have a chance." She left Logan with a wink, and me with another glare.

"Yeah, sure..." Logan sighed, heaving his books into his bag before turning back to me. "I'll see if I've got some free time."

"Don't go there!" I pleaded. "She's out to get me! You were there when a book she was holding 'accidentally' flew at my head!"

I mean really, Mary was really nice when she first came to the Palm Woods, but once she noticed that Logan liked me... Something must have snapped inside her head and said, "Hey, let's kill Camille!"

"I'm not planning to," I was suddenly concerned by how solemn his voice was. "I'm busy tonight."

My face fell.

Everyone - all my my friends - were always disappearing and saying "I'm busy," or in Carlos' case "Ooo! Corndogs!... I'm busy as well!" It honestly wasn't nice just being ditched. And worst of all, none of them would ever tell me what it was all about. And to think that Logan was also in on this.

"What're you doing?" I asked, hoping to get the answer out of him. He just looked down at the ground, walking back to his apartment, but I'm not gonna let him go that easily. "No! Really!" I yanked the back of his shirt and spun him around to face me.

"...Look, I know what you're going through. Everyone's been ditching me as well." Logan sighed, his usual cheerful face now so nonchalant.

"Than what are you doing tonight?" I poked his chest harshly. Ow, that hurt. This guy's got more muscle than I thought.

Logan took a deep breath and sighed _loudly. _"Well, I was hoping to do it on my own..." He began. "But I'm going to help Mary later on anyways... so I'm not gonna visit her at the library so I can get some relaxation..." His face suddenly broke into a grin.

"What? But you were just so gloomy before." I leaned around him, inspecting his face for any sign that he was lying.

"Heh, after helping you act so many times, it's not surprising I picked up on a bit."

I felt my cheeks warm up. I swear he just winked at me. RIGHT, CONSCIOUS? I groaned inwardly because conscious wouldn't talk, and walked with Logan in silence, now suddenly wanting to talk to myself.

"CAMILLE! STAY RIGHT THERE." And before I knew it, Jo and Katie were dragging me to help them set up the party.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* I know, I know. Another short chapter D: But I just HAD to get Mary created before moving onto the next chapter! And I must say, Carlos is probably the most fun character to even just refer to!<strong>

**Anyways, I apologize again for how short this chapter is! I've been really busy with holidays (as in preparing and stuff xD)! The next chapter's going to be the Birthday party. And btw, Logan and Camille's birthday aren't the 6th and the 8th :P **

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	7. Day 6

I woke up with a large grin, plastered onto my face. It was finally my birthday party~! I haven't had one since I was... what? Ten? And from yesterday's preparations, I could tell it was going to be a blast!... Well apart from the fact that we still have to send out the invitations.

Huffing with agitation, I sat up and quickly changed into some a casual dark blue T-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Camille! Jo's looking for you!" I heard my Dad yell up to my room.

"Comfing!" I said, my mouth still pull of toothpaste. Wasting no time, I quickly spat and rinsed before rushing downstairs to have breakfast. Yeah, I'm one of those people who brush my teeth before breakfast.

Jo was standing awkwardly in the doorway, not sure of what to say to my dad. "C'mon! We gotta send out the invites!"

"... But I want breakfast..." I whined, annoyed at how much of an early bird Jo was.

"Have it later!" She yanked me out of my room. Man, Jo could be strong when she needed to.

After dragging me to the pools, she produced pen and paper and began to invite everyone she could think of.

"What... about Mary?" Jo asked, tapping her pen on the table.

I grimaced at the name. Mary was evil. Too bad no one else sees how truly sinister she can be... I mean really, she tried to take me out with a dictionary once! A DICTIONARY. The thing that Logan probably reads when he's bored!

I sighed. Did I always have to link things to Logan? Most likely - yes.

"Well..." I began, only to be interrupted by an approaching Logan.

"Yeah, she'd love to go." I grimaced at what he said, burying my face in my palms.

"Just... What I was about to say." I groaned, watching Jo write an invite to the dreaded Mary.

Oh god I hated her. Why did Logan want her to come? Suddenly, I wasn't looking forward to the party at all. Luckily, Jo seemed to notice my disappointment - scratch that - Jo seemed to notice that I was dying.

Whilst folding the piece of paper in half and putting in a pile with the other invitations, she spoke up. "Well, Mary doesn't _have _to come if you don't want her to, Camille." Jo smiled warmly. "You are the other person that this party was dedicated to."

"... Nah... It's alright." I returned a forced smile. "I'll just..." _Avoid her for the whole time, _I thought but only to finish the sentence with, "hang with you guys."

"Hey, you guys do realize that the party's gonna start in about... Four hours, right?" Jo and I snapped our heads to Logan, almost completely forgetting he was there until he blurted out that horrible reminder.

"We've written all the invitations, right?" Jo yelled out, losing her usual collected aura.

"Yeah -" I began, only to be silenced by Jo.

"You hand out this half, I do this half." She thrust the papers into my chest, making me automatically grab it out of impulse. I looked at her pile, the one that was only barely half of my load. "Meet me back in the classroom!" Jo stumbled and staggered as she tried to hurry out, handing the paper to any person who was invited as she tripped.

"... Want help?" Logan asked, taking half of my load.

I breathed out a quick thanks before, I too, rushed off to deliver what was about to fly out of my arms.

* * *

><p>It was only two hours til eight, but Jo, Katie and I were immensely pleased about the work and effort we had put in. Honestly, with the colorful decorations, it was quite hard for you to tell that it was a formal party - but it was still a formal party nonetheless.<p>

Jo had finished the banner, though it was missing a few capital letters because she was too busy trying to blow up the balloons at the same time - with help from Katie of course.

I, on the other hand, had ducked off to the store to pick up some food and drinks. Mind you, I had to drive myself there. No way I'm going to spent anymore time with Logan that's unnecessary.

"Camille! It's half past six! You should go and change!" Jo yelled from across the room. "We'll finish the rest of the streamers off! It was already great of you to help Katie and I out!" Jo glanced at the white clock again before turning back to me. "You still have one hour and a half to get dressed!"

I flashed an appreciative grin at her. "Thanks!" I placed down the colorful streamers that I had just sorted and darted off to the door. But before I left, I turned around and acknowledged the work we had put in.

* * *

><p>Swiftly, I ushered myself back into my apartment, ignoring the fact that my father was out with some old highschool mates of his.<p>

But as I rushed upstairs to my room, a daunting fact had finally dawned. I still didn't have a dress for the formal party._ Ugh! Why did Jo have to rush me this morning? _I screamed mentally, feeling like I could pull all my hair out in one hard yank.

I almost sprinted to my closet, flipping through all the casual clothes until I had found my small section of dresses.

_Too small. Too long. WAAYY too pink. Too much frills. Too short... _I looked behind me to see the pile of discarded outfits before looking back into my closet. And just as I thought things were going chaotic, I found -

"The perfect dress!" I beamed, taking out a dress that I had used for one of my old movies - lucky it had such a microscopic stain that the stylist didn't want to use it, heck, she wanted to throw such a beautiful thing out!

I laid it on the bed, admiring the shimmering splashes of light blue flowers that were scattered near the hem of the white dress. At my right waist, was a translucent blue rose that seemed to pull the whole outfit together. The spaghetti straps weren't really straps - in fact, there were two thin cords that you would tie together so that on each shoulder there would be a white bow.

...

Only problem was... The last time I wore this was when I was fifteen... Now I'm eighteen... Pray to god that I haven't gained weight over the last three years.

After changing into it - the fact was revealed that I had practically _lost _weight!

The beautiful work of art fit like a dream! I looked in the mirror, smiling at how gorgeous I looked in a rather old dress. It fit to such content that it was like a second skin, and serving it's purpose of letting people know that I was indeed, a girl.

But just as I was going to leave, it occurred to me that I was still wearing my sneakers. I scanned my room hastily, not wanting to waste another second - I'd be late to my own birthday party! And there was no way I was going to wear heels, especially since the dress was short, only barely going below my knees - and if I tripped, I would be in big trouble.

I sighed in relief as I spotted my slippers. Yes. My slippers. Sure, I bet you're imagining fluffy white bunny slippers (truth be told, I do have a pair like that) but this pair was a shade of pale dark blue that perfectly matched my dress. And they were almost completely identical to ballet flats.

Smiling in contentment, I flicked off the lights and made my way to my party. And it would be a heck of a good time... That is... if I don't bump into Mary, and from what I can tell, her hobby is trying to humiliate me.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Hee hee, not everything's going Camille's way, is it?But I guess I'm just evil like that c:<strong>

**Anyways, try and guess what's going to happen at the party~! **

**Click here!**

**\|/  
><strong>


	8. Night 6

**Phew! Sorry about the lack of updates, guys! ^_^" You can now digitally slap me! I've been reading manga hardcore, gaming and doing what nerds do xD Well... Except studying :P So pretty much, I've been slobbing around -_- I went through so much the last few weeks I can't even be stuffed listing one thing... Okay, I will list a few... **

**My stupid little cousins have come over, and they were trying to "be like me" so when I left my computer to buy iceblocks- they sat themselves at my desk and pushed random buttons on my keyboard... They pretty much destroyed this whole story TT^TT (so I had to completely re write this monster of a chapter) But... Like the nice older cousin I am, I let them off the hook with a punishment of receiving none of my iceblocks I bought :D (It's summer over here - a freaking hot one as well)**

****Before I begin this chapter... THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to the anonymous reviewer "Annabel" for reviewing EVERY SINGLE chapter up to this point! You really made my day x3 Or, my night really :P****

**Anyways, ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

><p>As I walked, I could feel the throbbing of the music in the air, making the ground vibrate ever so slightly to the beat of the pounding song. I suddenly wished I had bought a jacket with me, feeling just a little bit chilly in my dress.<p>

I smiled as I approached 'The Party Room' (well technically, the school auditorium), shuffling into the overwhelming heat and music. Inside, I turned around to meet dozens of grinning faces. In fact, it was almost creepy.

"Camille! There you are!" Carlos beamed, dragging me by my wrist onto the stage. "Well! We can get the party started now!" He shouted towards the crowd, making them emit murmurs of excitement. And honestly, I thought the party had started without me seeing that the music seemed to already be drowning my own thoughts out.

"Jeez, you're fifteen minutes late to you own birthday party!" Jo exclaimed after I climbed down from the stage. "Take more time than you thought?" She asked, taking me to wear the food was set out.

"Yeah... Didn't have any shoes." I laughed sheepishly, spotting Logan sitting on an empty bench. And honestly, he looked lonely. I scanned around the area, spotting Kendall standing wear the drinks were. "Hey, you kinda look thirsty. Wanna go over to the drinks?" I lied. She didn't look thirsty at all, I was just giving her a reason to go over to Kendall and for me to meet up with Logan.

"Well, cake and presents are at eight, don't forget!" She yelled before turning her attention back to Kendall.

And just for the record, I'm only going to Logan because looks so depressed sitting there all alone like that.

I glanced back over at the bench where Logan was sitting, and did not like what I saw. Mary was walking over to him, with a smug little grin stuck on her pale face.

_No! I won't be able to say a mere "hello" without being torn apart by her! _

I quickly noticed she was wearing high heels, and took advantage of my upper hand and practically jogged over to him. Looks like not wearing heels was a good choice. You guys (or more accurately, girls) should make sure that next time, just where flats - that way, you can practically just ninja walk over there in no time.

"Hey." I greeted calmly, making Logan perk up - it didn't look like to me that he was having the time of his life. And before I could even sit down, I was greeted by Mary's smug face right where I was going to sit.

And from Logan's gloomy look, he didn't even notice that Mary was there until she began to lean on him. He looked so startled he could have fallen off the bench.

"Hey, _Logan._" Yup. She was flirting, from the unneeded emphasis on his name. "You didn't look very happy until I came here." She giggled, somewhat creepily might I add. And just so you know, Logan still didn't look happy.

I mean seriously, Mary's got some guts to even try to steal Logan from me - uh... I mean... interrupt us - when we're freaking engaged. I swear, her arrogance has gotten to her head... A lot.

"So... Wanna dance?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

_Logan... Don't say yes! She's evil! I mean -_

"... Uh... Sure?..." I froze, watching Mary drag Logan energetically into the middle of the dance floor, where I was probably never going to find them.

_... What... the... heck... So Mary's creepy flirting actually WORKED?_

I plopped down angrily onto the bench where Logan was sitting. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable and hesitant, but I was too ticked off to notice. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Interrupt? Yeah right, then Mary would just humiliate me like she always does.

"At least it's a fast song..." I sighed, resting my head on my palm.

And with that, a slow song came on.

I twitched, hitting my head lightly. _Way to go, Camille. You just jinxed it._

_Oh shut it, brain. I've had enough of talking to myself now. _I was surprised my head didn't argue back with me, but happy that it didn't, more or less.

And before anything else could happen, a loud slapping sound resounded throughout the large room.

My head popped up to the source of the sound to see a fuming Mary and Logan holding his red cheek, wincing in pain. The dancers seemed to edge away from them, none of the bystanders wanting to have ay part of the drama. Someone had also seemed to undimmed the lights, making everything just that much more intense.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mary screamed, her face red with rage, making the crowd take another two steps away from them and making Logan even more confused.

"W-w-what?" He stammered. I was surprised his self defense hadn't started up by now. "But, all I said was-" Mary silenced him with her hand.

"Shut it! I can't believe you!" She said in utter hated and stormed - well, shuffled really out the room, slamming the door harshly behind her as she went.

Logan was frozen to the spot, his face now red with embarrassment. He shuffled uncomfortably on the spot as all eyes were on him, expecting some sort of explanation from the petrified man. Hell, he wouldn't even be able to stutter if this carried on.

As quickly as possible, I made my way towards him as I shoved people out of the way forcefully (taking a small note to only nudge Katie so Kendall doesn't kill me for pushing her). Some people pushed me back in annoyance, but I didn't really mind because it actually gave me a boost to get to Logan faster.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked harshly, giving him a small wink, hoping he would catch on to my plan.

Logan blinked, his face now suddenly fuming. Oh sure, _now _his argument-self-defense system starts up? "What do _you _think you're talking about?"

I groaned inwardly. I've seen the boys - and they've had their fair share of fights, even in the last four days... I gotta tell you, it can get pretty nasty... particularly when textbooks are thrown, helmets are smashed across the room and James' lucky comb is almost snapped.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted and grabbed the arm of his black coat again, trying to get him to follow me out of the party guest's views. He wouldn't budge, and of course I wasn't strong enough to move him. He was almost twice my size.

"NO, I DON'T!" He shouted and shredded his arm out of my grip. Again. I had to get him to move before this got any worse.

I surveyed my position - we were just a few feet from escaping from this dreaded place, the door being only four feet away. I spun around for a brief second to see Jo and Kendall pushing their way through the crowd to 'break up the fight', and no doubt they'd put us in separate rooms and give us some talk.

_Okay... think Camille... THINK! _

There wasn't enough room for me to take any sudden lunges, or movements for that matter.

_C'mon conscious! Just when I need you! _I gritted my teeth, I swear there was steam coming out of my ears from how hard I was thinking. The pressure was getting to me as well. I needed to get an idea fast.

_Really_ fast.

_Come on, think. You have ten seconds to get Logan four feet across a hall, and through a door. If I could surprise him he'd be moveable- That's it!_

I knew what I had to do, but now I had to figure out how. This was going to be difficult. And awkward. And embarrassing. _Oh well. _I thought as I saw Ann and Cliff at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly turned towards Logan and looked up at him with urgent eyes. He noticed this and looked curious for the split second he had before I pulled him down to my level and kissed him. Seriously.

_This is strictly business. Now I have to get him to move across the hall before Ann and Cliff- Whoa. Hold on. H-He's kissing me back…! CRAP!_

I peeled myself off him and shoved him across the hall, navigated to the room that was rarely used and slammed the door shut. I looked around to find where Logan was to see him lying on the ground panting. I must've pushed him too hard. Either that, or I underestimated how disoriented a guy gets when you plant a wet one on them.

"Ugh, Logan..." I placed my hands on my hips, looking down on him angrily.

"What was that all about?" For once (technically twice) Logan was actually fuming.

"You were supposed to let me lug you outside and then give you a talk about 'staying loyal to your friends', or something along the lines of that crap! Then wait five minutes and tell everyone that it was some kind of skit."

Surprisingly, Logan had completely recovered from his enraged state and suddenly had a smirk plastered on his face again.

"That, or you just wanted to give me a kiss."

...

I blinked several times, my brain still not completely registering what he had said.

_Admit it, you wanted to... _Oh SURE. _Now _conscious comes back...

Silence.

"**WHAT?**" I stammered, backing up and slamming my back into the door, making the wood rattle. Logan grinned, laughing at how startled (but secretly agreeing on the inside of my inside) I was.

Before Logan could start to taunt or laugh at me further, I shoved him back into the party, making all eyes land on him again.

"You explain everything - your punishment." I hissed into his ear, smirking contently and folded my arms, watching him as he raked his brain for an answer to give to the staring people.

"So... Uh... How did you guys like out skit?" Logan asked, a nervous grin creeping onto his face.

Silence had fallen upon the people again, even the music had stopped thanks to the courtesy of Jo.

"Oooohhh puh-leeezzzz!" A girl with scarily dyed hair that was going to have a nasty hangover staggered in front of us. "Don't saaaaayyyy to uzz that m-making owut with your gurlfriend is a skit!" Her words were so heavily slurred we had to concentrate deeply to understand what she was saying.

My temper sparked furiously - it was already enough that Logan was teasing me. This pink, blue, yellow and green headed girl was pissing me off.

"It was a skit okay?" I gave a furious glare to anyone who even dared to take a sip of their drink. "Now can we just get back with the party again?"

There was a few murmurs and angry mutters that spread throughout the crowd before the highly intoxicated girl exclaimed loudly, "LET'S PARTY!" which successfully got people to start dancing again when the music came back on.

Logan turned to me, giving me a hug that almost suffocated me half to death.

"Oh! Thank you for getting things back to normal! I am forever in your debt." He ruffled my hair before staying scarily silent.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, watching him stare at me like he was expecting me to do something.

"I said I'm forever in your debt... So what do you want me to do?" He laughed, his voice showing a small sign of hesitation - like I was going to do something evil. As I put my hand on my chin for thought, I swear I heard him murmur something along the lines of, "you sure look stunning in that dress." Good thing I'm an actor, other

"Hnn..." I thought for a moment before I looked down to my bag-purse hybrid thing that was still slinging on my right arm (I had almost completely forgotten it was there). "Well..." I looked inside, seeing my sadly flat wallet. "I have been running low on a little cash... and I haven't gotten my daily amount of sweets and coffee for a while... So you owe me tomorrows amount." I smirked.

"Shake on it?" I smiled, grasping his hand...

His grin only grew wider.

Oh crap. That was a _baaaddd _decision...

And before I could retract my hand in utter disappointment, he had already declared, "so it's a date!"

I bowed my head in shame of how I never think things through. Heh. I'm looking forward to regretting this.

Before he could do anything even more devastating - or in other words, try and spend more time with me and get me to fall for him - I looked at the clock that already showed 8:07.

"Jo!" I screamed over to her, making her twist her head sharply. "Present time?" I asked hopefully. Her eyes darted towards the clock before running up to the stage and turning one of the microphones on - though of course, excusing herself away from Kendall.

"Alright! Time to open the gifts!" She grinned, gesturing to a table with wrapped presents that were neatly stacked on top of each other. "It _is _a birthday party, remember?"

**(A/N: Sorry, but I'm not going to write about the gifts otherwise this chapter would be way too long.)**

After placing all my beloved (and not so loved) gifts into a bag and Jo had provided me, everyone was (luckily) distracted by a sugar-high Carlos trying to steal the cake for himself.

"Ummm... Here..." I was startled by Logan's voice as he tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, almost reading to punch him in the face for scaring me only to see him holding out a small yellow box with a gold ribbon wrapped carefully around it. I examined his face closely to see that he was blushing, but it was almost completely hidden since he was looking at the ground so intently like it was suddenly his hobby.

Silently, I took the petite box out of his hands, unsure of what exactly to say to him.

I unraveled the small golden ribbon and lifted the lid off to find a small silver brooch.

With the edges sanded to in extent it wouldn't be able to kill a fly even if you bashed one, the jewelery had been constructed into an abstract shape that resembled a leaf if you tilt your head and squint your eyes. The surface was so smooth that it could rival silk - and win. But in the middle was the most stunning centerpiece I could ever imagine. There embedded a small sapphire, seemed to glow, particularly the middle, more vibrantly than the sun. The jewel was polished so hard that you could see my smiling face in the reflection.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I swear I was crying... but that wasn't important right now. "But... I didn't get something for you..." I rummaged through my bag full of gifts and picked out something random. "Here you go!"

"Uh, Camille?"

"Yeah?" I tore my eyes away from the jewelry, not aware of what I was holding out to him.

"That's..." He pointed gingerly at the object I was holding. "Perfume..."

"...Uggghhh... I knew that..." I racked my brain for some kind of excuse and spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, I wanted to give you something for you to think of me when you... smell... it..."

Note to self: Go and take lying lessons taught by Katie.

"Well, thanks!" I swear Logan laughed... But at least he accepted it... Man, this dude is better than I thought he is when he's not depressed.

Speaking of depressed - "Why were you so gloomy before?" I inquired, giving him a suspicious glare.

"... Do you KNOW how much effort I put in to make that brooch? I had to study the metal -"

"YOU MADE IT?" A warm fluffy feeling flooded into my stomach. But before I could thank him again, I was interrupted boy a loud announcement.

"ALLLRIIIGHHHTT!" Kendall had one leg on top of Carlos (who was lying on the ground, faced down) and standing triumphantly. "I - I mean we - GOT THE CAKE!"

"Kendall... You might want to put that down before it splats on the ground..." Katie warned, watching the chocolate-strawberry cake slowly slide off the plate.

"I got it, I got it." Kendall hastily stabilized it, flustering slightly. "So, who's up for a slice?"

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Camille and Logan! Happy biiirrtthdaaayyy tooo you~!" Carlos, James and Kendall lead the song, singing with microphones on the stage and ending with jazz hands.<p>

"Make a wish!" Someone yelled out from the crowd.

"YEAH!" A voice agreed enthusiastically.

They all gathered around the massive table, watching Logan and I close our eyes. They all leaned in anticipation as we opened our eyes, blowing the candles out in unison.

"WOOOO!" They all clapped and cheered.

"So, what did you wish for?" Logan asked as the crowd was still cheering, cutting out a slice for him and a second for me.

"It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! <strong>You may now proceed to digitally slap me for my bad updates.<strong> Again, I apologize for the long wait :( But I hope this massive chapter made up for it~ By the way, there's a large explanation up top that told you about the wait (if you haven't already read it)  
><strong>

**Also, Highschool has started again TT^TT Come to think of it... I have some maths homework I need to finish =_= I'll try to get the next chapter within a fortnight!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It'd DEFINITELY make my day! Especially because right now, I'm updating at 9:30PM (I gotta get to sleep like RIGHT NOW, cuz stupid school starts at 8:15 TT^TT) So when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to check my reviews! And the first period is Health (shudders) I need happy comments to get me through the day... Especially now that we're learning about human... ugh... limbs...**

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	9. Day 7

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES TT^TT You may now (digitally) slap me. But is does take time to write a long chapter... Just saying :P Also, highschool has just been such a pain lately =_=**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

><p>I ran my mind over the script once more time, murmuring it quietly to myself until <em>someone <em>rang the doorbell.

Sighing, I stood up from my couch and looked through the peephole and groaned at the sight of Logan. Yet nonetheless, I reached up to smooth out my hair slightly. And as I was reaching for the doorbell, I thought to myself I would use my extremely annoyed voice to talk to him (even though I had to admit it was nice to see him after two long hours of acting).

"What do you want, Logan?" I gave him a slight glare.

"Um.. The cafe, remember?"

Ohhhh crap. I totally forgot it was today. I still haven't even unpacked my gifts from yesterday though!

"Can we go, later or something?" I grabbed his wrist, looked at the watch and threw it back to his side again. "I'm not really hungry right now." I hide a wince, even though my stomach was pretty much committing suicide. But just because my life isn't a fairytale, my stomach _did _decide to grumble at that particular second.

Logan smirked, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my apartment. "C'mon! You of all people know how important sweets and coffee are!"

I laughed, giving him a grin before yanking my hand out of his. "Hey... Do you even know where I go to get my daily doses of energy?" I gave him a glare, making him grimace slightly.

"Well... we used to go there all the time until... well... you know." He nodded towards my head.

"... True that..."

Honestly, it wasn't very surprising I could remember my sweets & coffee place instead of Logan. I mean, that cafe has the best cream puffs around!

The drive was mainly quiet until I asked about my science homework. He was blabbering on about that a platypus wasn't 'technically' a mammal, since they laid eggs.

But that wasn't the thing that got me really thinking about him. In fact, it was because of how caring he was.

Before we got into the cafe, a child had a fever and his mother was panicking. So Logan (Mr Nice Guy, in other words) pulled out some paracetamol out of his endless supply of medical equipment and gave it to the mother, who thankfully bought him a free hot chocolate... Which of course, he just _had _to give it to me. Still, it's not like it was the best hot chocolate ever because Logan gave it to me...

"So, Camille, the usual?" The waitress, Sarah came springing up to me, her chestnut hair bouncing around her petite face.

I've come to this place so much, Sarah and I have almost become best friends.

"Yup!" I grinned, my mouth watering slightly at the image of some cream puffs with a little drizzle of chocolate sauce...

"And... What would you like... Logan, was it?" Sarah laughed awkwardly, still a little unsure of his name.

"I'll just have what ever Camille's having." Logan shot her a warm smile that would make any girl swoon. Good thing Sarah isn't the type to go stabbing her friends in the back by stealing their boyfriend... As in a boy that's a friend and technically my fiance.

Sarah quickly scribbled a few words on her notebook and (rather violently) ripped out the page and stuck it up over the baker's head. "A dozen cream puffs with chocolate sauce... and one hot chocolate.'' As she went over to another table, "cause Camille already has one..." she murmured under her breath.

"I swear, to know a waitress of a cafe means you must come here three times a day!" Logan chuckled, making me shuffle uncomfortably. "What... so you actually do?" He raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing quickly.

"Pffffftt, no!" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Camille, I think I know you better than that." Logan smiled. I swear his hand is more closer to my hand since five minutes ago.

I automatically inched my hand back onto my lap, hoping he wouldn't notice my not-so subtle movements.

And before Logan could open his mouth to say something again, Sarah come over carrying a plate of cream puffs.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Get 'em off! I SAID GET THEM OFF!" The plate clattered onto the table, earning some attention from neighboring customers. "That plate was hot..." She whined quietly as she place a hot chocolate next to Logan. "We really need to get some wooden plates!" She sighed, giving what seemed like a glare at the silver metal.

"Twelve dollars, am I right?" Logan took out some cash and paid Sarah, giving her a three dollar tip.

"Thanks!" She beamed at him, giving me a wave as she tended to an impatient customer. "Alright, alright! I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"You know, this place is booming since fans have noticed that I come here a lot!" Logan chuckled before turning back to face me.

Holy crap. How did he get his hair like that? It's so darn awesome... What type of hairgel does he use? Since when did he get this cute?

I suddenly started getting really nervous, and self conscious as he seemed to stare me down.

"Hey, you're not touching your cream puffs..."

Crap, I guess he noticed I wasn't scoffing down those godly sweets...

"Yeah... I'm just... thinking..." He made me explain more deeply. "'bout stuff." I blushed slightly, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt before swallowing a dessert. "So anyways, how's... um... your medical career going?"

Lame conversation starter, right? PFFT. This is Logan we're talking about. Talking about anything about something relatively medical sets him off like a loose cannon.

"So... that's apparently how you're supposed to perfectly aim the ball into the hoop!" Logan made an arc with his arms, showing me what the basketball would do if you threw it at the right speed, angle and all that stuff I didn't really catch.

It was a little scary how our conversation drifted. We probably talked for a hole hour, I was completely drawn in by his speech, and how he explains things with such ease. Heck, he would probably explain the meaning of life if you asked. Plus, who wouldn't be able to stop listening with that darn handsome face of -

ANYWAYS. You know what the scary thing is? I didn't even touch the cream puffs.

"Hey, guys?" Sarah came up to us, her apron off. "You know, my shift just ended. That means you two lovebirds -" She paused, recoiling just the slightest bit at my glare. "You to '_friends' _have been talking for two hours since you've come in! Plus, Camille, you have got to get that dreamy stare off your face when you're listening to Logan."

I felt a blush creep up to my face.

"It's probably what I look like when I talk to Aaron... You know, before we dated!."

"That stare was because... of the scent of the food in here!" I stood up angrily before storming out the door, ignoring the icy glare that Mary gave me as I exited.

"CAMILLE!" Logan yelled out, calling after me. "Sorry bout this, Sarah." I heard him murmur as I was slowly getting further away from them.

"Tsk, as if I like him.'' I almost chuckled to myself out of anger. "I've only known him for what, six days? I can't freaking fall in love with him in less than a week. 'Love in first sight' my ass." I shook my head. "Why am I even saying this? I don't need to convince myself..."

I looked at the paved concrete ground, my paces slowing down to a stop as my anger dissipated.

"God, I'm so stupid..." I stood at the ground, looking at my feet as an urge to return back to the cafe slowly started rising again. "I guess I should go back and apologize to Logan and Sarah..." I sighed, walking slowly back despite my reluctance.

As I neared the cozy building, I could see Mary sitting relatively close to Logan. And -

Oh no she di'int.

She did not just kiss him just now. And he is definitely resisting. RIGHT?

My eye twitched, my body unable to move from shock. I could feel my anger bubbling from my stomach, threatening to spill. Ooooohhh he is SO lucky it's not that time of the month.

So before my anger could actually kill someone, I walked back to Palm Woods. Who cares if it takes almost half an hour on foot. It'll take me an hour to calm down.

_How could Logan do this to me? _Tears seemed to prickle at my eyes, making my vision blurry. _And he didn't even push that damn girl aside! _As I approached the familiar doors of the Palm Woods, my footsteps began to become heavy stomps. _ARRGH. I swear, the next time I see him I'll rip out his tongue! _I angrily smiled and cried at the same time. Let's just say it's not a nice expression.

I barged in the doors, wanting to punch every single person who stared at me from my dramatic entrance.

"Heeyy, calm down!" I heard a voice call from my left.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? YOU NEVER TELL A GIRL TO JUST 'CALM DOWN'!" I screamed, my throat becoming a little sore from how loud and high pitched that was.

And before the guy could even recover from his shock, I had already made my way back into my apartment. I turned on the radio in my room onto the full volume, and swearing back to the people who complained about the noise.

I turned my tear soaked pillow around so I could lie on the (not much) dry side as I stared up at my ceiling. I had already turned off the radio after my ear drums seemed like they were going to bleed. Honestly, I have no idea how long I was lying down for, but it was long enough for me to see pictures on my textured ceiling, heck, I was even starting to make a story out of them.

"So then, the dove said to the crocodile..." I murmured, only for my tale to be interrupted by Logan's voice as he knocked heavily on my door.

"Camille! What's wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry!" There was obvious concern in his voice. "Are you there?"

Silence.

"I'm not home." I replied bluntly, rolling over on my bed so that I would see the trees outside my window. I sighed, closing my eyes before staring at the lush green leaves.

...

What was that sound...

A strange pitter-patter sound... Kind of like foot steps coming up my stairs... LOGAN'S FOOTSTEPS.

"Camille, don't be like thi -" Logan opened the door, but before he could even take a step inside my room, my fist had already connected with his face.

I couldn't even control the words tumbling out of my mouth, I'm sure it probably would just have been gibberish to him. "How could you do that? God, I hate Mary! Why didn't you pull away? What else have you been doing behind my back? I never imagined you to cheat!"

He nursed his sore jaw. Man, he is so lucky I didn't listen to heavy metal before I punched him... Otherwise he probably would have fractured it.

"I never want to see your face again!" I yelled, bashing the door closed.

Tears began to prickle against my eyes again. I thudded my back against the door, sliding down to the ground in despair, clutching at my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeehhhh... Sorry for making Camille throw a tantrum, I honestly bet you guys might be thinking she's acting really female-dog-like ^_^" But seriously guys, just show a little understanding here. The love of your life just freaking kissed your rival for Him (cough, or Her :P) and He didn't pull away. And come on, she's the crazy mood-swing Camille we all know and love... So I guess it's NOT THAT weird for her :P <strong>

**Okay, now I SERIOUSLY need to do my homework xD  
><strong>

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	10. Day 8

**So, my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a load of homework -_- Just great, huh? ****Seriously, we have to write 6 Poems (with awesome illustrations) and 6 book reviews, and don't forget that I have to learn Japanese characters for a test! **

***Sigh* This year, teacher's sure love giving out homework =_= I hardly have any spare time to myself nowadays, and I spend my leisure time drawing instead of writing because I was sick of the load of English homework (which includes a load of writing already)  
><strong>

**Okay, enough excuses! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I slowly escaped the clutches of sleep, eventually becoming to realize that I had fallen asleep sitting against the door, almost right after punching Logan.<p>

My hair had become stuck to my face, my dry tears acting as the glue. I could tell that my eyes were bloodshot from how sore they were, gosh, I must have been rubbing them a lot... Eventually, I found the energy to stand up, I swear my back cracked as I did. I noticed that my favorite T-Shirt was now crinkled and some parts were a little damp.

Doing a few quick stretches, I walked over to the mirror that stood opposite my bed - I looked horrible... not that I cared. Grabbing a comb, I swished it through my hair five times (rather than my usual forty) before chucking on a cap, tilting it down so you couldn't see my bloodshot eyes.

But before I could even take a step, I heard a distressed moan outside my room. Instinctively, I flinched, jumping back with my arms wrapped around myself tightly... Mustering up some courage, I took a few cautious step towards my door, placing my hand on the handle gently and trying to turn it without a sound. I opened it enough to take a tiny peek through with my left eye. My eyes did a quick scan around the area.

_Right? Nope, nothing. Left? Oh thank god, nothing. Up? Okay, who would be up there, Spiderman? Down? -_

"OH HOLY SHI - " There was a body leaned right against the door, black spiky hair still miraculously in perfect condition... "Oh, it's just you, Logan." I let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on my heart area, a little curious if I had a heart attack or not.

Silence suddenly never seemed so unsettling.

"Oi, Logan?" Worry resounded through my voice as I softly nudged him with my foot. "Logan?" I yanked the door open with full power and leaped in front of him so see his face clearly.

I gasped, throwing my hands over my mouth as I noticed a big bruise on his face. Unconsciously, I reached my right had and feebly brushed it, making him wince.

"Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Oh wait..." I face palmed. This was not a good morning, since I've already had three false alarms in the last two minutes. "Of course he's not gonna reply, HE'S FREAKING ASLEEP." I muttered under my breath.

After sighing again, a small smile crept onto my face, watching his chest rise up and down at a steady pace. It reminded me of the time when he had caught a fever...

There was a sudden urge to drag him into bed. Hey, it's not like I'm just going to just let him lay there outside my room, I have some motherly instincts (though it may not seem like it) thank you very much.

"Uggghh..." I groaned, cursing the extra friction from my wooly carpet that caused it harder to drag Logan. "God, he's a heavy sleeper." I chuckled, victoriously plopping his head down on the pillow.

I clapped my hands, grinning and walking out of my room to get a glass of water.

"Great, now I gotta get the other boys so Logan doesn't start living in my apartment." I rolled my eyes, imagining the horrible image of Logan living with me... The image that wasn't that horrible at all...

"NO CAMILLE." I slapped my forehead. "Stop thinking this stuff..." Sighing, I rinsed out my glass and put it on the rack to dry.

Quickly, I took out my phone and dialed Kendall's number. The only person who won't think stupid thoughts when they found Logan sleeping on my bed.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"C'mon, Kendall... Pick up..." Impatiently, I tapped my foot on the kitchen floor.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"PICK UP KEN -" But before I could finish raging, someone had already answered the call.

"Hello?" The voice was surprisingly feminine and young.

"Kendall?" My voice was filled with surprise. "What happened to your voice?..."

There was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Kendall's not here, so I picked it up." The voice replied.

"Oh... It's just Katie..." I naturally face palmed before remembering the Logan Crisis. "Anyways, where's Kendall? There's... A slight problem with Logan," I sighed, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Perfect timing!" Even without seeing Katie, I knew she had a grin on her face. "The guys were just gonna go to Gustavo for some vocal meeting or something... But anyways, long story short, we were looking for Logan... So... where is he, again?"

I chuckled before replying. "He's at my apartment..." I decided to leave out the fact that he was taking a freaking nap on my bed. _I guess I'll just have to drag him out again... _

"Great, I'll go tell the guys to go there now -"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT." I almost screamed on the top of my lungs.

There was no chance on earth that I would be able to get Logan out of my room in five minutes.

"What's wrong?" From Katie's voice, it was obvious she was puzzled.

"Um... Can you wait about ten minutes, first?" I racked my brain for any excuse. "Logan's got a killer headache and I don't think James and Carlos asking him where he was would help." I stammered out. "See? Listen." I pretended to hold the phone up to Logan, even though it was me who emitted the deathly sounding groan.

_Thank god I'm an actress, _I smiled to myself.

But before I could admire my awesome talents, I heard Logan's voice behind me.

"So, I take it that you're not mad at me anymore?"

I spun around, a glare making its way into my eye as soon as I remembered what _Mary _and Logan did at _my _favorite cafe. Now that. Is unforgivable.

"Tch, come on," I scoffed. "Someone doing that in a public cafe is one thing. But if someone does that in my cafe that serves the best creampuffs... They deserve a nice big punch to the face." I couldn't help but smirk. "Which is exactly what I did."

It was Logan's turn to smirk now...

"Or..." The singer placed his hand on his chin in mock thought. "Maybe someone's developing a bit of feelings for me, and is a little jealous." He grinned widely, patting my head.

Curses. Why must he be taller.

But before I could even open my mouth -

"LOOOGGAAANN." There was a series of loud knocking on my door, three voices chorused outside. "ARE YOU THERE?"

I blinked, unsure of how to react at first. Thankfully, Logan was there to help out.

"Yup," he replied as he took his hand off my head.

"WHAT? DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT!" Carlos yelled. This time, the knocking stopped so that they could actually listen for an answer. Honestly, I can already see them with their ears flattened against the door.

"YES," Logan yelled. He yanked at the pull door, laughing as they all tumbled into my apartment. I couldn't help but chuckle.

James was the first to stand up and reply.

"Hey there!" James grinned, waving even though Logan was only a few steps away.

Carlos was next.

"HELLO," Carlos grinned broadly alongside of James.

I couldn't help but shake my head in disappointment. _Are you kidding me, they don't even notice Logan's black eye._ But just as I thought that, Kendall proved me wrong.

"Woah, woah, woah. What happened to your eye?" Kendall quickly stepped up, staring questionably at Logan.

Logan absentmindedly moved his hand to his eye, flinching as he touched the muscles around it. "Oh yeah. That..." He looked to me, making me coil back guiltily. "I just accidentally, uh, walked under that bookshelf there and a book fell down and perfectly hit my eye," Logan covered lamely.

Kendall pulled back and left it at that, his instincts knew that Logan was lying but knew that it wouldn't be good to pry.

* * *

><p>Honestly. The rest of the day was pretty darn uneventful. Logan ended up going to practice rehearsing and all that, while I just sat at home scolding myself for starting to like him.<p>

Maybe the most vaguely interesting thing was that Mary hadn't come to my apartment and be a jealous female dog about Logan 'staying the night'... Knowing her, she's probably just reading something. Or for the love of god, please just let it be just reading instead of being evil and planting dictionary traps everywhere in my room.

Tch. Yeah right. Sadly I didn't know just how horrible were the things that Mary _was _planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! And honestly, I really thank you, Alecks454. You really got me motivated enough to start this story again! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! Most of this was dedicated to you! <strong>

**Also, please review~! ;)  
><strong>


	11. Day and Night 9

I awoke from the sound of my ringtone, serving well as an alarm clock. My first reaction was just to let it keep ringing until the person calling got tired of waiting so they could hang up, but after five continuous minutes of ringing, my patience had finally snapped. I slapped my hand to my phone, not bothering to check the called name and swiftly bringing it to my ear.

"CAMILLE!" I shook my head, instinctively pushing the phone away from my ear because of the loud shout that originated from the other side.

"WHAT!" Shouting equally loud as the other person.

There was a pause.

The person was probably taking the phone away from their ear like what I had done just previously.

"Logan's been missing for 24 hours."Suddenly, I was wide awake.

"WHAT? B-but... I haven't seen him since 3PM yesterday!" I protested, now jumping out of my bed and putting on my clothes in record time.

The other person laughed an extremely annoying snotty laugh... There was only one person who laughed like that... Mary... I groaned lightly at my discovery, but that doesn't really matter right now because the stupid idiot that goes by the name Logan has gone missing.

"Have you checked the time lately?" Mary's voice asked, like she was mocking me.

I shot my head around, my eyes pinpointing the spot of my analogue clock... It was 6:34PM... Wow, that's a new record. Sleeping more than twelve hours... I guess that's just what Logan's idiotic-sens does to you once you've made contact.

"Yeah, I heard your intake breath of surprise." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Okay nice, you heard my surprise, Mary. NO NEED TO SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD.  
>"Well, I heard he was last seen at the place we went for the Night Trail... Um... What was that park called again?"<p>

"I GOT IT. Leave it to me, I'm going now." I said, not even caring for the park's name. If I knew where it was, that would be good enough for now. Hurriedly, I swiped my car keys from my bedside table and ran outside my apartment. No hesitation needed.

However, the nature park I'm about to search is pretty darn huge... Maybe I should get someone else to help me.

"Well, make it quick. I'm already half way there." Mary shot back before violently snapping her phone shut.

I sighed... Well, looks like Mary's going to be my little helper. Even though the drive probably didn't even last to ten minutes, it felt like hours or even days to me. Before I knew it, my brows were furrowed in annoyance and my mind was starting to worry about Logan. It's not like I wanted to worry about him, it just sort of happened. For some reason, he was just always at the back of my mind.

As I parked my car, I could see Mary tapping her foot impatiently.

"HA!" I scoffed. I'm glad she had to wait for me of all people.

Before I could even open my car door, she had already stomped madly up to me while shouting, "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE, CAMILLE. DON'T BLAME ME IF LOGAN ENDS UP KILLED."

Even though I was worried myself, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "He's just missing. It's not like he's stupid enough to fall into a hole." Although really... That seemed really possible.

Mary didn't even smile at my joke. The nerve of some people.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, you take the right route, I'll take the left." Mary left before I could even reply, though that's quite expected of her.

Sighing, I obeyed her orders and took the right path.

'I wonder if he's okay... God, I seriously hope he hasn't ACTUALLY gotten himself killed.' I shook the thought out of my head, instead focusing my mind onto the sunset. 'It's going to get dark soon.' I groaned, I've never been a big fan of the dark. 'Ugh, and if I find him during night, he'll probably do that weird smile at me... Just the two of us... In the dark... ALONE.'

"Ugh. Why do I do this to myself," I said to break the thoughts.

_'Aw, come on, Camille. It's not that bad!'_

"No Brain. Shut up. I do not want to talk about this right now." Oh great. I'm talking to myself again. The joy.

Before I knew it, the ground under me started to collapse. Too fast for me to even utter a sound. Everything was just a blur of brown, black and green. Everything had happened so quickly that I didn't properly register I had just fallen into a deep pit.

My vision then faded to black, once again.

A sharp ache in my head made me sit straight, making the pain in my head even worse. Ow ow ow, okay, no fast movements. Slowly, I bought my hand to the side of my head and nursed it gently as I squinted my eyes in pain.

And as quickly as I had waken up, I suddenly realized how dark it was. I kept my hand on my head as I looked around myself.

Oh god. I cursed as I directed my eyes above me.

It seems as if I had fallen about four, maybe five meters. Oh wait, let me reword that. I've fallen into a pit of doom where I'll probably die because of no food and water. Great. Just great. Not to mention it's already night time.

NIGHT. IT'S AT NIGHT.

At this rate, I won't find Logan and nor will someone find me. And for the love of god, who the hell digs a freaking tiger trap in the middle of a public park. It's a miracle that no one has killed themselves yet, in fact, it's already a miracle that I didn't break any bones or got amnesia again. That's one thing to be happy about.

I sighed and shuffled closer to the edge of the pit to lean against. No use sitting here and complaining. I've needed some peace and quiet, not to mention some time just to think about that damned 10 Days challenge that Logan accepted.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, calming me down. I made sure no thoughts floated through my head, as if I was meditating. Before I knew it myself, pictures started to form in my head, slowly followed by sound...

I was shocked at what I was seeing.

_I had somehow found my way back to the couch. Logan was standing in front of... my body... Wait. What. Looking to my right, my very own body was looking up at Logan with a grin. I was watching myself and Logan have a normal conversation. We weren't enemies. This must have been before I lost my memories, I thought to myself._

_"Hey Camille, you wanna watch this again to cheer up?" Logan smiled his usual cheesy smile that I found so off putting. But what surprised me the most, was that the past Camille smiled back._

_She smiled warmly back at Logan. I noticed that there was some kind of glimmer in her eye. There was a silence between the two, not an awkward one, it was a silence where they communicated just through their eyes. Even though I was viewing this from some sort of dreamy-trance, I felt as if I didn't want to disturb the two. I didn't want to break the silence. Not even move, or take a breath. So this is what happens when two people truly understand each other, eh?_

_But then I realized it. Her eyes weren't glimmering because of the morning sun. But because of an emotion. Love. I was truly in love with Logan._

_Suddenly the image of myself and Logan started to blur, colors changing to different colors until there was nothing but a strong warmth._

_But before I could see anything, a voice started to echo through my head. It was mine... My thoughts from the past._

_'Logan's always been here for me... I truly am blessed to have him by my side...'_

_My initial reaction was to be disturbed by how girly and cheesy that sounded. It was as if I was some heroine in a romance novel (or fanfiction...) who had found her knight in shining armor. But something inside me told myself to listen to the past._

_I closed my eyes, and suddenly a flood of old, forgotten emotions filled me._

_In the past, I could tell that Logan meant the world to me, and I for him. He was absolutely perfect in every way. Comforting, yet not nosy. Gentle, yet strong enough to hold to his own pride. He had the perfect smile, laugh, and practically anything a girl could ever want. The warmth from before started to grow, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I could smell was Logan's piney-scent. I inhaled deeply, cherishing the warmth and sense of protection that he provided me. I felt like I was drowning in all the emotions, overwhelmed by how much he actually cared for me._

_How did I miss this when I first saw him? How did I miss the glimmer that disappeared from his eyes when I said I couldn't remember him?_

_Guilt started to overthrow the warm feelings from before. I suddenly felt so cold. So cold. All the warmth had just disappeared. No... More than that... Logan had disappeared._

The trance I was in ended in a sudden. I was so surprised that my eyes snapped open and I started to have a small coughing fit. But the most scary thing was that I now wanted Logan to be next to me, to calm me down. I wanted him to embrace me again.

And as I sat on the dirty ground in the darkness, I huddled my knees into my stomach for warmth. That trance had bought back all my memories, all my feelings that I had forgotten. All the memories, feelings, moments that Logan and I had shared. I felt so horrible that I had forgotten. Logan's world must have crashed down thanks to me. But to make matters even worse, it began to rain.

No... Wait... That wasn't rain... I lifted my head up, my hands making my way up to my face. I was crying. I was crying for Logan.

The realization was a surprise, I never thought that he actually mattered this much to me. Yes, maybe he did in the past. But not now. Not now, when I've rejected him, pushed him away countless times... Yet he still comes back. He kept coming back no matter how many times I had scolded him, he came back even when I 'hated' him. In fact, if he wasn't lost himself, he would come back for me right now, to be the hero and save me.

I almost laughed at how pitiful that sounded.

Here I was, sitting in the bottom of a five meter hole hoping for the 'love of my life' to sweep me off my feet. What a pitiful sight indeed.

I looked up to the stars calmly. Even though I was trapped down here, there was just something so comforting about the patch of stars overhead.

And after what seemed like hours, my tears stopped. I cried all the tears I had. Then, everything was quiet and peaceful. It was as if the world itself was trying to comfort me. A gentle smile worked its way up, and I snuggled my back a little deeper into the dirt, closing my eyes for some much needed rest.

Sometime during my sleep, a tune of a song had somehow planted itself there. To this day, I can't exactly remember the lyrics except the chorus: It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right.

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT. OH GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR ABOUT THREE MONTHS OR MORE. FORGIVE ME. Feel free to digitally abuse me.<strong>

**Okay, but listen, I do have a reason. For some reason, FFnet and FP's toolbars didn't work for me. It was because of this problem that I couldn't upload. I couldn't click anything, or do anything except read and review other people's story. Everything worked when it came to my stories TTATT So basically, this chapter was sitting here about 3/4 finished for about 3 months -_-  
><strong>

**Review! ButI honestly think that I've lost practically all of my followers thanks to no activity from me. *sigh.* Although it would give me a big boost to see that people are still enjoying my stories! THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU ARE! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!  
><strong>


	12. Final Day

"Is she going to be alright?"

I ignored the sound of someone's concerned voice that rang loudly above my head. It was comforting, yet the volume of it made me want to punch a wall.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. She has quite a large bruise on her head," I was sure that someone was banging a pen against a clipboard, "but I'm sure that won't be a problem in terms of her memories." The deeper voice seemed to echo slightly in the room I was in. There was a short silence in the room before the deep voice spoke again. "How did you even find her?"

A female voice spoke this time. I could recognize this annoying voice anywhere.

"We were in the park and split up..." This time, the concerned voice spoke up.

"She must have went to the outskirts of it and wandered really close to the private anime reserve." There was a pause because it continued. "I hadn't seen Camille in a long while, so I went looking for her at night

Emergency backpack... Tch, that sounds a lot like Logan...

"I see... Yes, it was reported that a gang of drunk teenagers had wandered there just a few days ago..." The deep voice sighed heavily. "They must have made that as some sort of sick joke. But it's a miracle you got Ms. Camille out, how did you even do it?"

A voice laughed heartily,"it was lucky I had my emergency backpack with a rope in it."

Tch, 'emergency backpack,' that sounds a lot like Logan...

"LOGAN!" On reflex, I jolted out of bed, my eyes snapping open in a flash. The three people that stood above me flinched at my sudden movement.

The doctor smiled at me, looked down at his checkboard and back again. "Well if you're this energized, you can leave when you wish." I blinked in surprise, but it was to no surprise that Logan had hugged me until my ribs almost broke. I had started to wheez in order to actually get oxygen to my lungs.

A hearty laugh came from the doctor. "Maybe not if you choke her to death!" The doctor's face broke into a smile as Logan sheepishly let go of me. "Well, I'll leave you troopers be, eh?" With that the male doctor exited the white hospital room.

"Time's a wasting, lets get us out of here!" Logan grinned, yanking me by my wrist until I stood up. His happy aura was really contagious, I could tell a smile was on my face.

"Shouldn't we grab her jacket first?" Logan and I spun around, a little surprised that Mary was there... I realized she had spoke just before, but I didn't actually acknowledge her presence until now.

I wasn't really sure how to react to Mary. A thousand questions and thoughts rushed through my head at the same time it was rather difficult to actually process.

Did she make the massive hole that I almost died in? How did Mary even manage that herself? Did she plan for me to get trapped? Or was it just a coincidence that she had pointed me in that specific direction and I had wandered off too far? AND WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF ALL THESE QUESTIONS, DAMNIT?

"Uh. Um. Yeah," I blurted out just to break the short silence that had filled the room.

She handed me my dark blue jacket and strode out the door. Logan followed after her.

"What are you waiting for, Camille? C'mon!" Logan grinned his usual grin. But this time, it didn't irritate me. This time, I smiled back.

"Coming." I slipped my jacket on and walked towards Logan and Mary with a slight spring in my step.

The walk to Logan's car was probably the most awkward thing I've ever been through. It felt like forever, and Logan bombarded me with questions. I mean if anything, I appreciate his concern for me, but my mind was already occupied by so many unanswered questions. Although it might be the last thing I wanted to do, it looked like I needed to have a one on one talk with Mary.

" - for the song I'm going to write." There was a pause from Logan, his speech stopping for a brieft moment. "Camille? Camille, are you even listening." Logan frowned as he entered the front of the car, his keys jingling as he unlocked the doors.

"Hmm," I grunted in reply, getting in the back with Mary.

I could hear Logan sigh, he knew that there was no point in trying to talk to me when I was in this state. A little part of me was surprised that he knew me this well.

The car started up, the motor humming quietly. I gave all my attention to the scenery passing by, as if it was the most entertaining ad most interesting thing in the world. Which in a way, I guess it was because the silence in the car was so freaking awkward.

Before we reached the Palm Woods, there was a quiet sobbing sound coming from next to me. In my worry, I immediately looked at Logan but he seemed perfectly fine with his watchful eyes staying on the road. Next I turned my view slightly to the right.

Oh, Mary's just crying, I thought to myself. Wait. What.

What is this. This is defying the rules of the universe. Mary isn't supposed to cry. All the buzzing questions were pushed aside, this was far too strange for me to ignore, my logical brain had overpowered that side just this once... Which was quite strange seeing that my logic had practically went out the window years ago.

"..." I hesitated before I spoke. "Mary?" I saw her body tense up, slowly bringing her head out of her hands.

Logan glanced at the rear view mirror to see the two of us. His eyes showed a small amount of surprise as he saw Mary's tear-stained face.

Mary spent a large deal of time sobbing before she began to talk. "I'm... I'm so sorry Camille!"

The car slowed down as it reached a traffic light.

"What do you mean?" I inquired with interest. "You didn't really do anything wrong." Although I hated her, I didn't lie. She really didn't do anything to me for once and even if she did, Mary would never apologize.

But she just sook her head and buried her face back into her hands. "No... This was all my fault."

Okay, now this was more than weird. If she apologized one more time I honesly think that the nation will cry, the earth will shake in terror... If not, the universe will implode... just casually without any warning whatsoever.

"Oh cheer up, I'm sure you're just blaming yourself." Even though I couldn't see him, I was sure that Logan was smiling warmly.

Mary's sobbing stopped abruptly. "No. It is." Her voice was stern and harsh, much like a mother. "That... hole-trap-thing... I'm sorry..."

Logan and I grew silent, both of us giving off a bad aura paired with a piercing glare. This raised even more questions for me, and I'm sure that Logan also had the same feeling. He had taken his eyes of the rear view mirror and was intensly staring at the road ahead. I on the other hand directed my view to the window again, not taking any of the sceney in, although I'm sure that Logan was now purposely making wrong turns so that we could continue this little discussion that we had going.

"What do you mean by that?" Logan's voice was different from his usual kind tone. "Spill it." The very sound of that cold tone sent shivers down my spine, but I wasn't going to allow his unusual behavior waver me.

"You didn't by any chance plan for me to fall in, did you?" I set my eyes back onto Mary.

This time, she seemed more stronger. She was prepared for the questions.

"I was involved - " Mary took a pause to survey Logan and I's expressions. "but not as you may think."

"Elaborate." Logan stopped at another traffic light.

"You know how the hole was covered with grass and leaves so it was hard to see?" I gave a quick nod in Mary's direction. "My friends and I..." She paused before continuing. "Had stumbled upon that ditch, so we weren't the ones who actually dug it."

I sighed in relief, releasing a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"But we thought it would be funny to cover up the hole and trap one of our friends, since he didn't arrive yet." Mary scoffed at herself before shoving her head into her palms out of shame. "Smart right?"

As Mary said the last few words, we had pulled up into the Palm Woods' parking lot. Not a word was exchanged until we all had exited the car.

"Please... keep this to us, okay?" Mary asked quietly, her voice almost cracking.

Logan smiled warmly back at her. "Sure," his voice was now calm and comforting.

I too gave her a grin. "Yeah. Some thing's are better off a secret, right?" I laughed lightly. I honestly don't know what made me forgive her, usually every fibre in my body wanted to punch her in the face. Maybe there was just something about her that reminded me of myself.

* * *

><p>After our talk with Mary, I had just stayed inside my apartment. I didn't really have anything to do, so I just ended up reading a thick book until it was seven at night... but then I was distracted by some music.<p>

At first it was just a quiet hum that no one could notice but it started growing louder and louder by the minute while my patience withered. Even though the tune was probably very quiet in reality, to me it was so loud and infuriating that I wanted to pull my hair out. Just as I was about to open the door and shout down the hallway "WHO IS THE IDIOT THAT KEEPS SINGING," but I had suddenly realized that this tune was scarily familiar...

I couldn't quite put my finger on it though...

And of course, that just irritated me even further.

Finally, I had gotten up from my couch and stomped to the door and just as I was about to place my hand on the doorknob, the door swung open so that it had almost wacked my head if I didn't jump back.

I was interrupted before I could yell at who bashed the door open.

"Camille?" Logan's voice rang softly, yet loud at the same time.

I groaned, closing the door behind him as he lept inside before I said anything. "Why yes, come in," I remarked sarcastically. He grinned sheepishly and sat down near the kitchen counter. "Oh please, make yourself at home."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Logan held his two hands up to show that he wouldn't do anything. "I'll be more polite next time."

"Damn straight, you will." I plopped down on a chair opposite to him as he took out his Ipod. "You came all the way here just to get me to listen to a song... You've got to be kidding me."

Logan didn't reply, instead he just plugged the earphones in, then handing me one earbud while he kept the other.

Now naturally, we both had to lean in a bit so that the wire wasn't stretched. He seemed unfazed by the whole thing, I on the other hand felt my cheeks warm up a bit, although I quickly disregarded it.

A tune began to start playing, however there were no lyrics.

"Do you find this song familiar?" Logan asked, making direct eye contact, and since we were both leaning in, there was hardly any distance from the two of us.

"Uh... yeah," I mumbled as I quickly directed my view to my right.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, when I found you in that hole, I swear that you were humming a tune." I looked back at him, now unable to break the eye contact. "And every so often you would mumble 'It's like I'm falling in love all over again. For the first time and I know that it feels right._'_"

"Yeah... I remember that..." I said quietly, thinking back to when I had fallen asleep. **(Refer back to end of Chapter 11 if you can't remember) **

"I'm pretty sure you had drowned me out when we were walking to the car... but..."

Come to think of it, I do remember him saying something.

"So I took what you kept saying, the tune and wrote you a song." He gave me a warm smile that almost made me melt.

I could hear the song replaying, but this time Logan sang along.

_"Still got the same look that sets me off._

_I guess there's just something about you._

_I got these feelings can't let'em show_

_cause I went and let you go._

_I shouldn't have let you go._

_You asked me for closure_

_before and girl I told ya_

_it's over, it's over, It's not over._

_So here we go again."_

He closed his eyes, I could hear him tapping his feet to the beat under the table.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight,_

_do you know how I feel_

_to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

I too closed my eyes, smiling as I listened to his soft singing.

_I know I try not face the truth_

_but no one can love me like you do._

_Your love is static, it pulls me in_

_like a song when it first begins,_

_I Just don't wanna let you end_

_You just take me over_

_and you are my controller._

_I told ya, I told ya, told ya_

_I'm ready to go again_

I felt Logan put his hand on mine, although I didn't mind this time.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight,_

_do you know how I feel_

_to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

As the song trailed on, I started to feel like we were the only two people in the world. Nothing would be able to ruin this right now.

_Baby, it's something that you did that holds me on._

_maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on._

_The moment I see ya,_

_I know it's gonna be ya,_

_I got this figured out._

I slowly started to understand the lyrics. It was creepy that it described our situation perfectly... but because of that, it was perfect

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._

_For the first time and I know that it feels right._

_I think I'm falling in love all over again._

_Love at first sight,_

_do you know how I feel_

_to the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_To the left, left, left._

_On the right, right, right._

_to the back, back, back_

_On the side, side, side._

_Tonight._

The song came to an end, the music faded out before replaying yet again. But this time, Logan didn't sing along.

But just for the record, I _let _him run his fingers through my hair.I _let _him lean in, thus invading my personal zone. I _let _him kiss me for a spell or two.

He pulled away, his face broke into a cross between a smile and a grin. I on the other hand diverted my eyes awkwardly, trying to avoid bringing any attention to my blushing face.

Logan laughed heartily. "I guess I win the bet, eh?" He leaned in, smirking at me.

"Hmmm..." I shook my head, it was my turn to smirk now, smartass. "If I recall correctly, the bet was limited to ten days, am I correct?"

He cocked his head to the side in the most adorable fashion. "... But, this is the tenth day." He frowned slightly. Damn, he was good at the puppy dog face. Gotta be prepared for that nex time.

"Oh really?" My smirk grew wider. "Tenth day and a half."

"That's such a cheap trick." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a sore loser." I grinned at him.

Then he leaned in again, and I l_et_ him kiss me one more time.

Logan, I thought as I smiled against his lips. You lost the bet from the beginning, idiot - because I've always loved you all this time. Forever and more. Until death do us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END GUYS. WOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'm sure that it's blatantly obvious that the song "All over again" was my inspiration for this story xDD I had it on reply during the whole making of this chapter!<br>**

**In my timezone I delayed this chapter a day because I wanted this to be perfect :D **Honestly, I kind of wanted to delay this chapter a LITTLE longer just to brush things up, but I felt bad for leaving it until later xD**Hopefully where you live I still updated in a week xDD  
><strong>

**But other than that, I feel as if everything past the point where they listened to the song was too cheesy =_= God I'm so sorry that was cheesy guys xD But hey, we all need our dose of cheesy-ness once in a while :P (Excuses, excuses)  
><strong>

**AND YES, MARY IS NOW CAMILLE'S FRIEND. I apologize if that was unclear xP If you guys want, I'd be happy to upload a short epilogue of this story! Let me know in a review if you want me to :)  
><strong>

**Please review! They make my day!  
><strong>


End file.
